Lord Enma
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai from the Enma tribe, and one-time ruler of the Yo-kai World. His given name is . In Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble, his Enma Blade form is a Rank SS Yo-kai. In the [[Yo-kai Watch Shadowside|''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation]], his title as king is given to Jaou Kaira. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai ** [[M02|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and Five Stories Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai ** [[M03|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Return of the Oni King'': Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Major Yo-kai Biology Appearance At some point following the death of Ancient Enma, the succession was handed to the next Enma, who so happened to be Ancient Enma's only grandson. Lord Enma is a humanoid Yo-kai with ruddy skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. Just like his predecessor, he wears traditional royal attire consisting of a red, long-sleeved garb with maroon-colored stitched sleeves; a maroon-colored, gold-trimmed sash worn over the shoulders and connected by a golden ornament across the chest; and a blue-gray, gold-trim waist skirt secured by a maroon sash. His human form has tanned skin, but of a more human shade of brown, with dull brown eyes, and black hair that retains its spikiness. While dressed in a more casual manner, he does retain a penchant to wear ornaments. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Lord Enma appeared in the Second Movie Event where he was added to the Crank-a-kai and was available in the event map Enma's Mansion. Yo-kai Watch Blasters In the Moon Rabbit Crew Update, if you've scanned the Enma Medal QR code, which is found in the debut of M02 in theaters or online, he has a small chance of befriending you after you clear the Lord Enma and the Five Trials mission; Note: the recommended level is Level 84 so prepare accordingly. In this game he's classified as a Fighter Role giving him access to "Blaze", "Power Attack", "Invincibility Stance", and his trademark move "Enma Orb", but he has three unique equips exclusive to him that change his role and giving him role appropriate moves for them: * The Valiant Bracelet which turns him into the Tank role with access to "Guard", "Ultra Forcefeild", and "Double Discourage"; the item can be obtained via QR code. * The Gentle Bracelet which turns him into the Healer role with access to "Circle Restore", "Purifying", and "Paradise"; the item can be obtained via QR code. * And the Virtuous Bracelet turns him into the Ranger role, giving him the highest stat boosts from any equipment in the game and access to "Zaptrap" and "Multi Stat Inspirit". Unlike the other two, the only way to obtain this equipment is as a 1st prize for beating the ultra variant of Zazel in the Big Boss Missions, where it's more likely to be handed out with the more Red Cat Corp Members with you. Yo-kai Watch 3 In Version 2.0 Lord Enma can be befriended in a sidequest, the prerequisites for this quest to appear are clearing a Kyubi sidequest, clearing Chapter 10, and having the Rank S Watch. Relationships Nate and Hailey Nate and Hailey, along with other Yo-kai, work together in Yo-kai Watch Movie 2 to help Enma in the fight against Zazel. Zazel Despite Zazel's actions of severing ties of humans and Yo-kai in M02, Enma still has him as his servant, and they promised to make a better world for humans and Yo-kai together. In the third movie, they seem to be returned to be friends. Ancient Enma The previous King Enma, Ancient Enma, is his grandfather. However, in Yo-kai Watch 4++, it is revealed that the (a hex which erases the existence of the one it’s used on from all history and memory of the Yo-kai.) erased everyone's memories of Shien, even Enma and Zazel forgot. Now the Watchers, and some Yo-kai, learned from Lord Enma that he is actually Ancient Enma's son. Lucas Schiffer Lucas is his uncle, as revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. However, in Yo-kai Watch 4++, it is revealed that the erased everyone's memories of Shien. Now the Watchers, and some Yo-kai, learned from Lord Enma that he is actually Ancient Enma's son, making him Lucas' older brother. Game data Evolution Fusion Without the Enma Blade With the Enma Blade Attribute Tolerance Moveset Enma Blade Unequipped |24-39x3|unknown|Single}} |70|Fire|Single}} }}||unknown|Single ally|By the order of Lord Enma, the Inspirited Yo-kai's stats rise!}} }}|160-240|unknown|T formation|Blasts the column in front with a devastating shot of spirit energy.}} ||unknown||Can't be Inspirited and immune to critical attacks.}} Enma Blade Equipped |24-39x3|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single enemy|}} }}||unknown|Single ally|By the order of Lord Enma, the Inspirited Yo-kai's stats rise!}} |16-24 x 10|Fire|X formation|Furiously slashes foes in range with the mighty Enma Blade.}} ||unknown||Greatly boosts STR while standing in the front row.}} Soul In the anime Etymology His given name "Kouen" is written with the kanji and . Origin Lord Enma is based on (or Enma in Japanese), a deity of Hindu origins introduced to Japan by Buddhist monks; a dharmapala (wrathful protector of Buddhist precepts) and judge of the dead said to preside over the underworld and the saṃsāra, the cycle of death and reincarnation. He appears as an imposing, ruddy-faced man with a pitch-black beard and a menacing scowl, dressed in the garbs of a Tang Dynasty government official. From his seat he examines the sins of each soul, tests their virtue and sends them to their final destination, and has many demonic servants to carry out his orders. His most prized possessions are a scroll with the name of every soul on earth and the Cleansed Crystal Mirror, which reflects a person's past in perfect detail. Strict and pitiless in his judgement, parents would often invoke his name when scolding children, saying "If you're lying, Enma will pull out your tongue!" In Japanese Buddhism, Yama is believed to be an aspect of (Kshitigarbha in Sanskrit), the compassionate bodhisattva who protects children and travelers and vowed to never ascend to Buddhahood until every soul in Naraka is saved. This reframes Enma's mercilessness as Jizō's secret kindness, intimidating mortals and putting them through trials to spare them the sorrows of Naraka in the first place. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 3, three of Lord Enma's random nicknames are Gawko, Freezer and Veggie. These most likely are a reference to Goku, Frieza and Vegeta from the Dragon Ball Z series. * In Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and the Five Stories, Nyan!, Lord Enma is so powerful that two copies of the Yo-kai Watch Model U are needed to summon him. * in the localization versions of Yo-kai Watch Blasters and in Yo-kai Watch 3 Lord Enma's summoning song is not available ** However, Nate is later able to summon Enma by himself with no issue. This could possibly be because the seal on the medal was already broken. * Lord Enma's Soultimate is named "Enmergy Blast" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble; however, it was renamed to "Supreme Enma Blast" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. * Lord Enma and Zazel appears in the ending of Yo-kai Watch 3. * In Yo-kai Watch 3, Lord Enma and Lord Enma Awoken can equip the Enma Blade. Equipping the Enma Blade on them changes their Attack, Soultimate, and Skill, as well as increasing their STR by 100 and reducing DEF by 100 * In most media appearances, Lord Enma is voiced by Ryouhei Kimura. However, in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!, Lord Enma is portrayed by Kento Yamazaki during the live-action sequences. ** During the movie, every time the summoning song for the Enma tribe plays, Lord Enma and Zazel are forced to dance against their will, much to the chagrin of both of them. In other languages fr:Seigneur Enma de:Meister Enma es:Gran Enma Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Enma Tribe Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Great King Enma Category:Mikado tribe Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai